Freistaat Preussen
The Freistaat Preussen (Free State of Prussia) Is a nation based in Germany run by Civ'ed in IOT XV . Der Aufstand, Oder die Geschichte Preussens 1815-1950 1815-1848 - Gott schütze den König Following 1815, Prussia was strengthened by the acquisition of Westphalia, however the conflict between liberal cities such as Dortmund and the conservative Junkers of Prussia would lead to various issues in 1848. The Kingdom of Prussia would be involved in minor conflicts, including a war with Denmark (1835-38) over the status of Schleswig-Holstein. In 1836 a promising Westphalian politician, Karl Marx, was shot down in a duel, inciting tensions in Westphalia. This lead to the rise of the Westphalian Independence Party (WFP) under Friedrich Engels. The monarchy's attempts to crush this movement lead to more tensions, which came to a head in 1848. 1848 - Revolution and Der erste Freistaat On the 19th of March 1848, a protest against the Junkers in Frankfurt lead to what became known in Prussian history as the Kristallnacht, where the Prussian Army leveled several parts of the city and over 50 civilians died. This lead to proto-Bakuninists and other members of society leading protests against the monarchy, which were also quelled. By the 24th Prussia was in full-scale rebellion against the monarch. on the 1st of April, the cities of Westphalia declared their full independence, and Prussia had no choice but to recognise it. By the 5th, the cities of Königsberg, Berlin, Danzig, Posen and Dresden declared the first Freistaat, and the King was officially tried for crimes against the Prussian people on the 10th of April 1848, and was offered the choice of exile or death. The Royal Family was hence exiled to Russia. 1848-1930 - Wars and neutrality The first Chancellor of the new Freistaat was Karl Anton Hohenzollern, a member of the royal family who had joined in the anti-monarchy protests. His tenure as the "Erster President" is known for the great advances in culture and Liberalism. Karl Anton resigned following three terms, and in 1852 the next Chancellor, Otto Bismarck was chosen. Bismarck was fairly conservative, although he was responsible for such buildings as the Tor des Freistaats. However, he was also a German Irredentist and under his chancellory, the Austro-Prussian war of 1860-66 raged. Although Prussia tried to keep control of the situation the newly federalised Austrian armies had better morale, and after the defeat of the Prussians at Königgratz a destructive peace was signed which plunged Prussia into economic crisis. Bismarck was forced to resign in 66 and the next Chancellor, Boetticher was responsible for the saving of the Prussian economy. Following this Prussia entered a period of neutrality, even in 1914 during the Russo-Austrian War, where it is argued by some historians that Russia could have survived without revolution had the Prussians intervened against the Austrians. However, within Austria a new faction - the Dolvusists had grown, and men such as Heinrich Himmler quickly formed the Dolvusistisched Front Preussen (DFP), which would in 1930 win the elections following the Depression. Himmler then quickly abolished the democracy that had almost lasted Prussia for a century, and established the Preusisches Reich. 1930-1943 - The Reich Reichzeit (Reich Time) is a term used to denote a very recent period in Prussian history, where the state was under rule of Heinrich Himmler and the DFP. During this time, Jews and Catholics were deported and even killed in one of the first industrialised mass murders the world had ever seen. This event is called the Prussypyrr after Yiddish פּרוססיאַן פייער ("Prussian Fire"). The Reich also started a series of military campaigns in poland, Germany and Austria to finally unite the Germans under one banner, and the Königgratzer Marsch was written during this time after the Austrian defeat at Königgratz. However, extensive blockades of Prussia by Sweden led to the capitulation of Himmler, the disbandment of the DFPand the Treaty of Danzig, which reestablished the Freistaat and forced Prussia to release information on it's alternative energy and rocketry research. In a political sense, Reichzeit is also known as Himmlerism. 1943-1950 - Der zweite Freistaat Following the defeat in the Germanic War, the second Freistaat was proclaimed, and the current president and chancellor were elected. Much work was done to Devaterlandify the state, and the new flag was adopted. More peaceful attempts at reuniting Germany have been suggested so far. Politics Prussia is a parliamentary federal republic consisting of, at the moment, 10 states (Länder) within the Freistaat as a whole. These states are (numbered): #Brandenburg #Mecklenburg #Pommern-Westpreussen #Posen #Danzig #Ostpreussen #Königsberg-Memel #Anhalt #Sachsen #Schlesien Each state has it's own Landsrat, with a Landesgouverneur (State Governor). Elections are held every five years, starting from 1943 (the next election is scheduled for 1953), and Presidents, Chancellors and Gouverneurs have a term limit of 2 terms following Himmler turning the Freistaat into a Vaterlandist empire. The first Freistaat held elections every 2 years, emulating Rome, however without term limits. Various parties are allowed, however the constitution of the Freistaat forbids Vaterlandist and Grossdeutscher parties.Main parties include (data 1950): The Staatsrat is the legislative body of the Freistaat and is voted upon along with the governmental positions. A total of 300 seats are allocated based upon a proportional system, with the amount of seats granted depending on vote in the elections. Economy Prussia has industrialised well. Main sources of income include automobiles and firearms, with the Preussischer Volkswagen and Moltke-Vorbecke Geschütze being two of the greatest urban employers. Agriculture is mostly self-sufficient and far away from the old days of the Junkers and Vaterlandist collectives, and Prussia has energy-wise been looking into the creation of windmills and natural gas plants among other things, as the loss of coal mining in Westphalia lead to severe strain on the economy from coal imports to support the great cities of Prussia. The prime unit of currency is the Staatsmark, which is divided into 100 thaler. Culture As outlined in the Second Constitution of 1943, the main language of the state is German, although Polish and Lithuanian are used in specific states. Prussia has no state reiligion, thus allowing all of the Catholics, Protestants and those of other nation to have free reign. Officially, all religions are protected, especially after Vaterlandist persecution of the Jews and Catholics. However, some of the more conservative elements in Prussian society are known to dislike Muslims and Eastern Faiths. Prussian art is well developed, with men such as Schicklengruber who fled oppression in the Bavaria Lafargueist Republic being responsible for some great artworks and great buildings like the Preussisches Kaufhaus. Reichzeit buildings have been demolished and rebuilt without symbolism, as they represent some of the best work of great Prussians like Speer. Museums persist in the Stadtschloss in Berlin and Königsberg, which both deal with the History of Prussia and Berlin/Königsberg. The Museum of Polish Prussians in Posen gives an insight into the Polish population of Prussia. Meanwhile the Prora complex is one of the most well-preserved examples of Reichzeit architecture. The primary record label for German-language songs is Neumond Recordings, which is responsible for most modern music in the nation. Favorite music of the Freistaat is mostly "Volksmusik" as it appeals to the sensibilities of older Prussians, but inspiration from across the world is also slowly showing up, most notably in music coming out of the Southern former US. Flags of Prussia Memel-Konigsberg.png|Memel-Königsberg Danzig.png|Danzig Brandenburg.png|Brandenburg Posen.png|Posen Ostprussen.png|Ostpreussen Schlesien.png|Schlesien mecklenburg.png|Mecklenburg Anhalt.png|Anhalt Pommern-Westpreussen.png|Pommern-Westpreussen Sachsen.png|Sachsen 1000px-Flag of Prussia (1918–1933).svg.png|Second Freistaat (1943- ) First freistaat.png|First Freistaat (1848-1930) 1000px-Flag_of_Prussia_1933.svg.png|Flag of the Prussian Reich (1930-1943) Category:IOT15 Category:Countries